


what's the difference between an early morning and a late night?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro has a huge crush on his roommate. One early morning, they decide to head for coffee in the snow. This leads to shenanigans and the best 5am snowball fight of their lives.





	what's the difference between an early morning and a late night?

The cold winter air nipped at Shiro’s face as he walked out of the library towards the cafe on campus so he could get some coffee. It was close to finals time, Christmas lights that the university had been too lazy to take down were still decorated all over. There were lights along all the sidewalks on little ropes that sat above the snow, which was especially helpful for these late nights/early mornings that Shiro kept finding himself in. In his opinion, it was easier to just stay up all night than risk waking up his roommate, Lance. 

Lance, who was the most handsome man Shiro had ever seen. His skin was so well taken care of, the soft brown able to bring so much warmth into a room. His bright blue eyes were so captivating, Shiro couldn’t help but get lost in them. He had spent too many times talking his best friend Keith’s ear off about it. Between him and Matt, it was a wonder Shiro had any friends at all. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He brought it out and saw a message from Lance. Speak of the devil.

_ Hey, I can’t sleep. Care to meet for coffee? _

Shiro frowned. It was five in the morning. He wondered how long Lance had been awake. He hoped he hadn’t stayed up all night. It was never a good time if neither of them had a good night’s sleep. 

_ Sounds good. I’ll head your way and we can walk together.  _

He put his phone in his pocket once more and walked back towards the dorms. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he walked, worrying over why Lance at this hour. He couldn’t help the massive crush he had on the younger boy. Everything he did was captivating. And the fact that they were roommates was both a blessing and a curse because it meant that he got to talk to Lance every day and fall for him every day. 

He reached the dorm soon enough and found Lance sitting on the couch lazily as he texted someone quickly before he stood. 

“Hey. Ready to go?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah, just gotta put my coat on.”

“Do you have gloves? It’s kinda cold out.”

Lance stopped, eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. “No, I don’t think I do. I let Allura borrow my mittens last week and I don’t think she gave them back.”

“Here,” Shiro went over to his little dresser, opened one of the drawers and grabbed his fingerless gloves. He didn’t ever wear them because he only had one arm and his prosthetic was usually warm enough that he was able to keep his good arm warm when it was cold. “You can use these.”

Lance looked from the gloves, to Shiro’s face, and back again. There was an emotion that Shiro couldn’t read, and before he could get a good look it was gone, replaced with a smile that Shiro was unsure if it was real or fake. 

“Thanks, man.”

Lance took the gloves, put them and his coat on, and walked towards the door. Shiro followed, a little too happy at the fact that Lance was wearing his gloves. Would it be too much to ask for those back later just so he could jerk off? Probably. Cool your boner, Shirogane. 

They set out, heading towards the coffee shop. It wasn’t far, but the cold made it feel like it was going to take forever. Shiro was half tempted to call it quits and drag Lance back to the dorm so they could be safe in the warmth. Maybe they could cuddle. But that was asking for too much. Who would want to cuddle a big guy like him when he’s got a very notable scar across his nose and a large metal prosthetic arm that probably was uncomfortable to lean against. Shiro wasn’t the attractive type, and he knew it. 

“ _ Fuck _ , it’s cold,” Lance shivered, trying to wrap himself up into his coat more than he already was. 

“It’s not  _ that _ cold,” Shiro teased lightly. 

“Just because you’ve got an arm that’s basically a portable heater doesn’t mean we’re all invincible to the cold.” 

“Or maybe you’re just a baby?”

The banter was playful. They were friends. At least, that’s what Shiro hoped they were. 

Next thing he knew, there was a snowball flung at his shoulder. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to see Lance bend down, scoop up some snow and flung it at him. Shiro looked back with a challenging eyebrow. Lance made a motion with his hands that said “Bring it.”

And thus began the snowball fight at five in the morning. 

They tossed snow at each other. Shiro got some good shots at Lance’s chest. Lance never missed a shot, nailing Shiro in his chest, his arm, both his legs and finally his butt. 

“Alright, alright. You win,” Shiro said after the ass shot. He pretended to be massaging it as Lance walked over with a smug look on his face. 

“What can I say? You challenged a sharpshoot-” But his was cut off by a snowball to the face that Shiro had been hiding behind him. Shiro was laughing as Lance looked at him with shock and a bit of betrayal. 

“You’re the worst!” He shoved Shiro, who lost his balance in the slippery ice and toppled backward. But not before grabbing hold of Lance and bringing him down with. 

They were both laughing, even with Lance landing pretty much completely on Shiro. One of his hands was on Shiro’s chest while the other was in the snow next to him. His body was leaning mostly on Shiro, who was mostly glad neither of them had hit their head against the snow. It may be fun, but it was still ice that could hurt if they had landed funny. 

“Are you okay, Shiro?” Lance asked, calming down enough to lift himself off Shiro’s chest enough to look at him. In this moment, Shiro had never seen Lance look more beautiful. Between the snow caught in his hair and eyelashes, the slight tint of his cheeks (whether from the laughing or the cold), the smile on his face and the way those eyebrows turned up in concern while those eyes looked so genuinely at him. Shiro had no chance. 

But he took one anyway. 

He leaned up and kissed Lance. It was a little desperate but  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t everything Shiro had dreamed it would be and more. He pulled back, an apology on his lips, ready to ask forgiveness for everything and hope Lance wouldn’t move out. But he didn’t get the chance because there Lance was, closing the gap once more. Kissing him. 

Lance was  _ kissing _ him. 

Lance was kissing  _ him _ . 

Shiro could cry. Never in a million years would he believe that  _ anyone,  _ least of all someone as amazing as Lance, would ever want to kiss him after his accident. He never thought he would find anyone who would willingly want to be with him romantically. After his accident, he thought he was going to die alone. But in this single moment, within these few seconds of kissing Lance, he thought that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , all hope was not yet lost. 

They broke apart, both looking at each other a little breathless. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” 

Shiro laughed. “You? Imagine how I feel?! You’re gorgeous and I’ve had you as a roommate for four months.”

“Well, I’m glad you finally grew the balls to do it because I don’t know how much longer I could have taken it.”

They were both smiling now. 

“Does this mean we’re a couple?”

“Let’s talk it over coffee, yeah?” 

Lance beamed and Shiro melted. 

They carefully stood up and walked hand in hand to the cafe. 


End file.
